A New Threat In Beacon Hills
by Crims0n3y35
Summary: Stiles finds out hes a Witch. What will happen when a new threat comes along? What will Derek do about Stile's power? Will Derek finally tell Stiles' is his Mate? **Magic!Stiles Sterek BAMF!Stiles (Thanks for reminding me Xx-Beautiful-Chaos-xX ) Evil!Creapyguy Hot!Derek(Duh) Please read and review I love your opinion!**
1. Chapter 1

Stiles awoke with a start. He has barely gotten any sleep for weeks, he has been having nightmares. The nightmares of the night his mother died. She was out in the back yard, tending to her garden. Stiles was watching her from the kitchen window, keeping an eye on his mother. Stiles looked away for only a few seconds, only looking back to a dead, bloody, ravished body. The scene was horrible. Stiles only caught a small look of the perp before his dad was coming down stairs asking what the notice was. When he noticed his son standing over the sink looking into the garden.

His father walked over to Stiles looking at what his son was witnessing. He saw his wife. Dead. The sheriff picked Stiles up sending him into his room, he pulled out his phone calling the police.

Stiles sat up in his bed, trying to shake the memory from his mid he shook his head, only to find, it didn't work. Stiles looked out of his window, just to catch a glimpse of a Camaro speeding down the road. He knew who it was, but he didn't really care, or maybe he did.  
Stiles got out of bed, knowing he wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight, he walked into the hall in a pair of sweats before opening the door to the Attic.

When he entered the attic everything was dusty. He wiped his finger over a box pulling it up to inspect the dust left on his finger. Stiles looked around, there was an old chest behind a few boxed, it was completely clean. No evidence of dust anywhere. Stiles bend down to the chest, there was something on the top, and on the lock. A Symbol, Stiles didn't know the symbol so he didn't take a second glace, he suddenly got widely interested with what was in the chest.

Stiles lifted the lock, inspecting it. There where no wholes for a key. No buttons. No combinations. Stiles was puzzled. Stiles held the lock in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the symbol, it soon started to glow. The lock unlatched allowing entry for Stiles. Stiles peeled the lock off of the chest, unbuckling the straps down the front of the chest he flung the lid open. Just like on the outside, no dust. Stiles picked up a letter, it was addressed 'Genim' so he opened it.

Dear Genim,

Inside this chest is the family secret. You, son, are a witch. No don't go assuming your getting a broom and your following a snitch. I knew I was being watched, so I had to protect you, binding your magic. Open the book titled 'Witch Inventory' and open to page 76, Wave your hand over the image, all of your questions will be answered. I love you son, so very much!

Love, Mom.

Stiles sat the note down next to him. His mother had left him a note, explaining something very important. Stiles picked up the book mentioned in the note, opening it to the page numbered 76. He moved his hand over the image of a ring, with the same symbol on the chest and lock. When Stiles finished waving his hand over the book he opened his eyes slowly. Revealing the same ring on the page, on his hand. Stiles looked over the ring, The only thing on the silver band was the symbol.

Stiles looked at the ring, a million questions flying through his brain before a voice spoke In his head. 'Calm down son, One question at a time.' Stiles chuckled to himself, he must be totally sleep deprived if a voice is talking to him. 'Your not sleep deprived, your Magic.' The voice decided to speak up again. Stiles picked up a book out of the trunk, it's a dark brown leather bound book. The Spine of the book says 'Grimoire' Stiles opens the book finding it a different language. Stiles looked at it quizzically. The words then started the dance around, creating English words for the reader. 'Weird' he thought. Stiles looked at a spell on the page, it says it's a shield spell, creating a shield around you, protection you from any physical hit. Stiles commits the spell to memory. Suddenly Stiles could hear his dad stirring downstairs, coming to the attic steps he called up. "Son, go to bed, she's not coming back." He said tiredly before walking back to his room.

Stiles decided he should at least try to get some sleep so he sat the book and the note back into the chest. Stiles headed down the stairs, turning right to go to his bedroom door, hearing squeaking Stiles paused for a moment. Listening, he could hear breathing, and a faint pounding. Stiles walked into his room to see Derek standing in the corner of his room. "That's not creepy." Stiles spoke faint, lack of sleep makes you tired.

"Where were you?" Derek asks stepping out of the shadows.

"In the Attic. Couldn't hear my heartbeat?"

"No, must be soundproof."

The voice in his head decided to speak up, 'No just werewolf proof.' Stiles chuckled to himself Derek looking at him. "What do you want, Sourwolf?"

"Nothing." Before Stiles could say anything else Derek was out of the room, window closed. A few seconds later Stiles could hear the screech of Tires speeding away.

* * *

A/N: Guys please review if you find this at least a little good! The more you review the more I wright!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Stiles woke up to a light from the window casted over his face. Stiles shifted in bed for a minutes trying to remove the sheets from his feet. When his brain was fully working again Stiles had just realized that he hadn't had a nightmare tonight. Stiles thought of the night before in the Attic. He just shrugged it off as a dream.

Walking into the bathroom Stiles started to remove his clothes, he moved to the shower, turning on the water. Stiles moved back over to the sink, disregarding the pile of clothes on the ground. Stiles picked up his toothbrush, eyes half open, he started to brush his teeth. Stiles spit out the remainder of the toothpaste. Turning off the faucet, he moved over to his shower. Stiles lifted his hand to the water, It was scalding. Stiles pulled his hand closer inspecting the burns, but noticed a silver band on his finger. Stiles touched the ring, it shone a very beautiful array of colors. Stiles left the ring on during the shower, as it refused to be removed from his hand.

After Stiles' shower he wrapped a towel around his waist, heading to his room. When Stiles approached the door he could hear a faint thumping. When he entered the room he walked over to his dresser. Dropping the towel he fug through his draws for a pair of underwear when he heard a growl come from the corner. Stiles turned his head towards the sound, seeing none other than the Derek Hale in his bedroom. Stiles straightened up, looking over at Derek. "Anything I could help you with." Derek just looked away, a slight blush on his face. Stiles turned and turned until he looked down, noticing his completely exposed self. Stiles quickly picked up the towel on the ground, wrapping it around his waist looking back at Derek.

"You smell different." Derek stated.

"New body wash?"

"No, your scent has changed." Derek approached the boy only to have his step back. Derek growled but kept approaching the younger man. Stiles kept stepping back and back, until he was flush with the wall. Derek stuck his nose in the nook of his neck, smelling him. Stiles was completely weirded out by what Derek was doing. Yeah Scott did it sometimes but that's his best friend, now here he was naked, his crush smelling him. Stiles grabbed Derek's biceps pushing his away, but the older man didn't move. Derek had started to lick Stiles' neck and he had had enough. Stiles shifted uncomfortably, trying to get out of the older mans way. Stiles finally had slipped underneath Derek's legs.

"What in the Hell are you doing?" Stiles decided to ask.

"Scenting. What's that ring on your finger?" Derek didn't give Stiles any time to respond until Derek was in front of him His hand in his. Derek inspected the ring, finding only the Crest on the top. Stiles took a step back, his hand going with him. "Why are you wearing that?" Derek asks.

"It was my moms, I, uh, found it." Stiles looked away from Derek.

Stiles looked up when he saw a pair of knees on the ground, only to find that Derek had submitted to him. "Derek, what are you doing?"

Derek looked up at Stiles, "Submitting to you." Derek answered matter of fact-ly.

Stiles was still looking at Derek. "Yes, I gathered that much, but why?"

"Its custom for a werewolf to submit to someone of the obedite family line."

Stiles looked down into Derek's beautiful green eyes. "Get up." Stiles ordered.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Derek asks.

"No, how did you know my mothers maiden name?"

"Your ring, it shows the family crest." Derek answered.

"Derek, you may leave now." After that sentence Derek was gone in a flash. Not even allowing Stiles to say good bye.

Stiles dropped the towel then, walking back over to his dresser. When Stiles was falling down, after a failed attempt to get some clothes on, he noticed a black shape in his window. When stiles landed he looked back up to his window, black shape gone.

After Stiles had gotten dressed he walked down the stairs, his dad was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Stiles grabbed a piece of toast before turning back walking back up into his room. Stiles still had a few minutes before he needed to leave so he stopped at the attic door, pulling it open to reveal a dusty staircase. As Stiles bound up the stairs he looked just above the boards of the floor to see the chest. So he hadn't dreamed it, Stiles thought to himself.

When Stiles opened the chest there was just a bunch of books in it, the letter was gone. Stiles didn't notice this detail but instead just decided he would move the chest into his room. Stiles closed the heavy chest before picking it up. Walking down the stairs he was glad his dad was still making Breakfast, he would never let Stiles keep the chest. Stiles walked into his room setting the chest in his closet.

After Stiles had hidden the chest under a pile of clothes he decided it would be time to go to school. Stiles grabbed his bag and keys before yelling a goodbye to his dad before he left. Stiles jumped into his car, starting it, speeding off to school.

When Stiles got to the school he jumped out of his jeep swinging his back pack over his shoulder. Stiles looked around the parking lot, seeing Scott next to Allison, Lydia in front of them both. Stiles walks towards them, when he got to them they all greeted him warmly. They talked for a few minutes about anything really. The bell sounded, meaning time for first period, Mr. Harris Great.

All Stiles could think about today was why was Derek Submitting to him? Stiles ran the conversation through his head again. Noticing every time Stiles asked a question Derek answered formally and fully, Derek had never done that. Stiles couldn't help but to only think of Derek and the note his mom left him. And of course thinking of Derek had Stiles thinking of Derek's beautiful body. Longest Day Ever.

When the final bell sounded, Stiles was never more relieved. Stiles walked to his locker a pile of books in his hand. Stiles opened the locker, placing the books inside. His locker slammed in front of him just before he had gotten his hands out of the way. Stiles turned to Jackson staring at him, "Stay away from Lydia." Jackson warned before stalking off. Stiles just walked out to his jeep, jumping in, driving home.

When Stiles had gotten home, he opened the front door of his house. Walking into the kitchen, the thumping was back, but it sounded further off. Stiles got a Dr. Pepper from the fridge before walking up to his room. As Stiles walked the thumping got louder and louder, Stiles swung open his door, Derek in the middle of the floor, submission stance. "Derek, get up."

Derek stood to his feet without hesitation. Derek was avoiding to look Stiles directly in the eyes. "What are you doing here?" Stiles questions.

"Waiting for you to return. I figured you would have some questions." Derek's face stayed completely neutral.

Stiles walked over to his bed, sitting down, he patted the bed next to him. "Come sit with me." Before Stiles could get to last word out of his mouth Derek was right next to him, Derek's shoulder touching Stiles'.

"Why are you obeying my every command?" Stiles asks looking at Derek.

"Your family, the obedite, are very powerful witches, The were are very great allies to the obedite coven. I and all Were are supposed to keep the allies strong by obeying the few allies we have."

Stiles took this in with great consideration, thinking everything through, before speaking. "So, you would do anything for me?"

Derek looked up to Stiles, looking him directly in the eyes for the first time since that night. "I will serve and protect you with my life."

"Remove your shirt."

Derek was suddenly shirtless in the room. Derek did everything Stiles asked without hesitation. Stiles tried to look away from Derek's god like body. Finding it hard, Both the looking away and the mass in his pants.

Derek sniffed the air, smelling every emotion Stiles was feeling, before smiling. Derek pushed Stiles back on the bed, kissing him.

Stiles pulled back first from the wonderful kiss Derek supplied, Shocked. "W- Why did you do T-that?" Stiles questions.

"I can and still can smell your arousal Stiles."

* * *

_**A/N: Please if you just loved this story or if you didn't love it review! I love reviews! The more you review the more I wright!**_


End file.
